


【锤盾】Shadows | 暗影

by yes9096



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, Bottom!Steve Rogers, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2020-04-24 03:48:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19165210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yes9096/pseuds/yes9096
Summary: 奥创之战结束后，索尔带史蒂夫进入了预知泉。





	【锤盾】Shadows | 暗影

**Author's Note:**

> 写于《复仇者联盟II：奥创纪元》后的短篇。

 

 

-上-

 

 

这感觉就像他已经死了。

队长——

有人在呼唤他。那声音来自远空，带着一丝不难辨认的焦虑，听上去是他熟悉的人——这让史蒂夫感到不安。这是哪里？他在这里做什么？史蒂夫试着回头。骇人的风暴在他身后扬起惊涛巨浪，片段式的场景冲进他的脑海、让他措手不及。那感觉像再次沉进波多马克河，他被汹涌的激流卷走、无法呼吸。

史蒂夫——

他试图弄清楚所有的事情。但再一次、金属的残骸和碎片朝他袭来。战争，冲突，背叛，欺瞒……暗涌束缚住史蒂夫的身体，他试图挣扎，只有痛苦窜进喉咙，留下杂乱的碎屑在身周挥之不去。

自己似乎已经死了，他想，这感觉就像在地狱。

……

 

“史蒂夫……史蒂夫！”

一双有力的手把他从冰冷的泉水里捞出来。全身的重量压在身后那人的身上，他的后背撞进对方的怀里、被紧紧抱着。史蒂夫从梦魇中惊醒，身后那人身上熟悉的味道让他稍微冷静了下来：是索尔……是他再熟悉不过的那个男人。

索尔的怀抱是那么热，如此温暖可靠。仿佛浑身覆盖着的冰屑被索尔的体温所融化，就像暮冬的残雪依附在这片大地上，然后在升起的太阳下消融。

 

“队长，你还好吗？”索尔揽住他的腰往后退。那个动作强硬而坚定，索尔小心翼翼地避开了岸边那些扎人的碎石，用力把史蒂夫带上岸。史蒂夫整个身体完全脱离了那眼泉水，只有沾在身上的水珠顺着动作往下滑。他大口大口喘着气，从残存在脑子里的噩梦中慢慢醒来。

洞穴里面并没有十足的光线，冷冷的月光从头顶倾打在史蒂夫赤裸的身上、在那拥有完美肌肉线条的躯体上留下暧昧的颜色。那画面看上去很情色，但又神圣不容亵渎。在这眼拥有力量的泉水之畔，两个英勇的战士却浑身湿漉漉的，他们的金发纠缠在一起、略显狼狈。

索尔只来过这儿一次。但对于他来说，这儿并不是什么想要回头的地方。

洞穴里很静，一时只能听见两人的呼吸声。索尔看着史蒂夫大口喘气的样子，刚才的担忧已经被怜惜和牵挂所取代。索尔给史蒂夫披上外套，扶着他在岸边坐下，“是我的失误，我不该贸然让你下去。”

“……不，不。”史蒂夫咳嗽了一下，把呛进喉咙里的水咳出，“我只是、有些受到冲击……你知道……”

“我知道。”索尔低沉浑厚的声音在他的耳边回荡着。

我很清楚那种感觉，片刻后、索尔又重复了一遍。那话里面带着一种视死如归的决然，史蒂夫不知道是不是自己的错觉。

 

那天，整个团队受到了挫折，然后索尔从克林特的农场一走了之。自己对此是有些耿耿于怀的，史蒂夫得承认：他以为凭他俩的交情，索尔不该在那个时候一个人独自离开、到他所不知道的地方寻找答案。也许自己有点太看得起自己了，但这件事情一直萦绕在他的心头久久不散，从一个微不足道的小水滴逐渐变成旋涡、将他拖了下去。

后来那些疑问被索尔在复仇者面前一句带过——他绝对隐瞒了什么，史蒂夫太清楚了。在和奥创一战结束之后，史蒂夫在心里挣扎了一番，还是打算问个明白：他不想让这些藏在心里的小问题逐渐扩大、成为他和索尔之间的绊脚石。

他很在意索尔，史蒂夫必须承认：任何时候、任何方面。

 

“……那些是预言？”史蒂夫缓过气来。他镇定了些，但那些画面仍然在他的心中之湖投下巨石，“还是另一个时空的现实？”

“可以称之为预言，但队长——无论你在那里看到什么，都无需太过惊怕。”索尔拭去他额上的水滴，“有些事情是无法被窥视的，我们终究不能得知命运的全貌。”

史蒂夫思考了一下，“泉水接纳了我的灵魂，所以才把那一切展现给我。”

“该发生的事情总会发生，不过，我们也有机会全力以赴改变轨迹。”

史蒂夫点点头，他看向对方的眼神镇定而充满信任，仿佛这些让人恐惧的事情就如索尔说得那么简单。他相信他，全心全意。

索尔把史蒂夫留在岸边的衣物取来给他换上。“你的衣服湿透了。”史蒂夫套上衣服，把原先盖在身上的外套还给索尔。他感到抱歉，如果不是索尔急着从水里把自己救回来，他看上去绝对不会像现在那么狼狈。

“不碍事。”

索尔可是神域之子，这位来自远古的战神在自己眼里永远威风凛凛——虽然自己也并非没见过他更加狼狈的时候。那是属于战士的勋章，一想到自己能与他一同分享那些荣耀和伤痕，史蒂夫的心底便涌出一股暖意，“你经历过比这更可怕的，现在我知道了。”

索尔低头看了看自己身上湿透的布料，“我不清楚凡人是否能独自承受那些幻境。”

“我很好。”史蒂夫说，“真的，我能承受这一切。”

索尔没有告诉史蒂夫，自己听见他在泉水之中发出绝望的哀嚎时是什么感受。疼惜，这种情绪让他感觉到奇怪，但又如此理所当然。不是怜悯，不是那些庸俗的情感，那感觉就像自己所珍爱的事物被他人夺取、撕裂一般让他难受。

“在我面前，你无需逞强。”

史蒂夫是他所珍视的人，索尔很清楚。这种情感依然模糊，但他或多或少能感觉到这个人在他心里的地位是如此与众不同：和对待其他所有人都不一样，这甚至和史蒂夫是个英勇的战士无关。他欣赏他、敬重他、愿意和他倾吐内心的看法，而那些单纯的欣赏在日渐一日的交往下逐渐发酵，酝酿成更为复杂的感情。

他开始意识到那是什么——就像史蒂夫所意识到的一样。只是他们都没有对彼此说那些不合时宜的话。

 

索尔靠过去，扶起仍然有些虚脱的史蒂夫，“我们得走了，此地不宜久留。”

史蒂夫点头，“还有别人知道这个地方吗？”

“还有希尔维格博士。”他说，“但除了你，我没有带别人来过。”

就像他们过去做过很多次那样，史蒂夫搭住他的肩膀。索尔召唤来他的妙尔尼尔，他把史蒂夫圈在怀里、尽可能地抱紧他，“扶稳了。”

如果人们不去特意留意天空，他们就像一闪而逝的流星划过长夜，像在这个世界划开一道口子、把自己塞进这个和他们格格不入的空间。他们在华盛顿的某处停下——史蒂夫不想回去复仇者大楼，至少今晚他不想回去。索尔把他放下来，“我能进去换身衣服吗？”

“当然。”史蒂夫忙不迭地点头，然而他马上又为自己不合时宜的紧张而困窘，“当然。你可以待在这儿，随时欢迎。”

索尔露出微笑，那让史蒂夫感到安心：他刚从噩梦中醒来，现在那一切似乎都变得不再重要。

只有这一刻，才是他想要的现实。

 

 

 

-中-

 

 

索尔喝了一杯咖啡。他已经洗了个澡，换了一身衣服。虽然史蒂夫衣服的尺码已经足够大，但对于索尔来说仍然有些紧窄。

史蒂夫在进入浴室之前已经铺好了床，但索尔完全没有睡意。他坐在史蒂夫家那个布置简洁的客厅里，对着电视机发呆。他不知道自己在心悸什么，也许是刚才史蒂夫绝望的样子触动了他心里的某根弦，让他回想起自己浸在泉水里的那些噩梦。地狱。堕落的众神。英灵殿……那些场景如此惊心动魄，所有被压抑在心底的恐惧、虚幻却又现实的场景浮现在眼前，那一切不仅仅是在耻笑他的无能和浅薄那么简单——

那是灭亡。

夺去所有希望的……灭亡。

史蒂夫没有告诉自己他看到了什么。索尔不知道凡人和自己所看到的事情会不会有重合之处：那些关于毁灭的预示、还有力量庞大的敌人。史蒂夫……史蒂夫·罗杰斯，他在中庭所遇到的、能与之深入灵魂的战士，那个永远站在正义一方的人，同样在那眼泉水之中露出毫无退路的表情。这让索尔感到震撼。史蒂夫浑身赤裸地浸泡在冰冷的泉水中，他的皮肤被冻得惨白，唇色更显嫣红。他发出痛苦的咆哮，沉溺在骇人的幻觉中。索尔无法做到视而不见。他——

哐当。

硬物撞击地面的声音让索尔回过神来，“……队长？”

 

>>>

 

他以为自己已经从那儿彻底醒来、重返现实了，但并没有：从那眼拥有力量的泉水，从波多马克河的河底，从……战时坠机的那层坚冰里。热水接触到身体的那一瞬间，史蒂夫一个晃神，喷头就这么从他的手里滑落摔到地面上、发出刺耳的响声。

“该死的……”

史蒂夫扶住墙壁，大口大口地喘气。他任由水流卷走全部的情绪、咕噜咕噜地消失在下水道的入口。那些噩梦让他担忧，那甚至比单纯的战争和死亡还要可怕：急速流逝的时间，远走的人，四分五裂的队伍，被背叛的信任……那一切让他无所适从，差点失去力气。

这个脆弱的世界在变化。无论如何努力，与光明对立的暗影永远存在，人类不得不承认这一点。史蒂夫在所有人面前摆出一副平静的表情，但他依旧忧心那些来自未知势力的预兆，害怕……自己在这个世上失去最后的容身之所、独自站在空无一人的世界里。在幻境里，他失去过所有，而在他重新寻觅的时候，那股力量又把一切剥夺了。

他可以为正义一死，但并非永远坚不可摧。

“队长？”浴室的门没有锁。索尔拍了拍门，只是史蒂夫还没来得及应答、那位神域之人就拧开了门把，“还好吗？”

“……”史蒂夫张了张口，没有说话。他本来想说，我很好，但话到嘴边他又说不出来了。他感觉糟透了。史蒂夫不想欺骗索尔，但又不希望对方为此担心。自己这副样子看上去不像一个经历过战争的士兵该有的样子，这让他颜面无光。

“……刚才手滑了一下。”史蒂夫说。

“我说过——无需在我面前逞强。”

“我只是……”史蒂夫苦笑，他的手撑在墙壁的瓷砖上，“需要一点时间。”

索尔一步一步靠近他。没有散去的水蒸气模糊了神域之人的视线，史蒂夫试图稳住自己，但他光裸的后背依然在那片雾气中微微颤抖。索尔能感受到空气中消散不去的负面情绪。眼前这个人看上去是如此脆弱，因为过去的强大所以显得更加弱小，仿佛他身上那些结实的肌肉在这一刻都不值一提。

那份强大就像气泡，似乎一碰就要破。

“史蒂夫……”他呼唤他的名字，就像在那个洞穴里面一样。他不再尊称他为队长，试图在这个难熬的时刻拉近两人的距离、为接下来的交谈腾出只属于他们的空间。索尔浑厚的声音里充满了安抚的意味，他一直走到离史蒂夫两步远的地方才停了下来。属于他的气息包围着史蒂夫，那感觉让人安心，就像这世界上最安稳的依靠、旅人寻求已久的港湾。

“……我们能跨过去吗？”史蒂夫沉吟片刻，“有些预示，我看不明白……这太可怕了。”

“你所见为何？”索尔问，“和马西莫夫显现给你的幻境是否有关联？”

“不……”史蒂夫摇头，“……比那个可怕多了。”史蒂夫记得托尼说过，自己似乎并没有被她制造出来的幻觉所打倒。是啊，史蒂夫想，没有人知道，那些缠绕在自己心底的苦涩日日夜夜困扰着他——他并非毫发无损，只是对那一切习以为常。

但这次不一样。凡人不得窥视的未来像一道惊雷劈中他的脑袋，他需要一点时间。

“有时候，我们知道前面有什么，却不一定能走过去。”索尔说，他再往前了一步，两人的身体几乎要贴在一起，“有时候，只是专心走自己脚下的路，却已翻过重重险峰。”

史蒂夫转过身来。索尔刚换上的衣服再次被水打湿，但他已经不在意了：那个人浑身赤裸地站在他面前，线条优美的肩膀让他着迷。他的眼睛，嘴唇，锁骨，胸膛……在自己的眼前一览无遗，索尔只要低下头就能看见让他心动的一切。

……心动，他知道那份不寻常的情绪出自哪里。史蒂夫是与众不同的，任何时候。

“你可以信任我——就像过去我们所做的那样。”你可以依靠我。

“我一直相信你——从纽约一战之后。”史蒂夫说，“一直。”

“但你这几天在我面前总是欲言又止。”

史蒂夫的声音带着些许苦涩，“我确实有些耿耿于怀了，对于你上次从我面前突然离开……是的，就是在农场那儿。我以为你会对我知无不言。”

但是那栋房子是那么的脆弱。食物的香味，还有孩子们，平静得嗅不到一丝危险的气息。你知道吗，在她给我的幻境里，我把整个神域带向灭亡，索尔说，“那儿太安逸了，我不愿把如影随形的血腥和杀戮带去那儿——我不希望那些预言成真。”

“但家永远是一个人最坚强的后盾。尽管它依然脆弱、不堪一击……家的力量是强大的。”

“所以我们正为之战斗，不是吗？”索尔贴近他，“为了守护家园。”

但我却买不起一栋房子，史蒂夫试图缓和这个暧昧的气氛。他知道的，但一些浅显易懂的道理从索尔嘴里说出来就像是福音一样，属于神的力量让他心安。

“史蒂夫，这个世界就是我们的家。”

我们，他说。

“这是神域式的安慰吗？”史蒂夫喃喃道。他能听见自己心跳的声音，像索尔拿起神锤砸在自己心上那么震撼，又充满神秘的魅力。那个人的荷尔蒙快把他淹没了，索尔身上属于支配者的气质是如此浑然天成。为什么他能心甘情愿地跟在自己身后呢？他被困在幻觉里，而眼前的索尔仿佛是他唯一的救赎。

“并非安慰。”索尔重复了一遍，他看进史蒂夫的眼睛，语气不容置喙，“是现实。”

神差鬼使地，他低下头、吻住了史蒂夫的唇。那个吻温柔又霸道，充满着属于他的浓郁气息。史蒂夫伸出手，紧紧抱住了他。

 

 

 

-下-

 

 

“别害怕。”索尔说，“把一切都交给我。”

对于这种陌生的渴望，史蒂夫感到羞耻：仿佛把自己整个灵魂剖开展现在索尔的面前，但他又无法克制自己的欲望。索尔的手掌用力抚摸他的身体，两人结实的肌肉在这个窄小的淋浴间相抵在一起，这让他的阴茎又硬了几分。

“你需要我。”索尔低沉的声音攥住了他的心脏，“我知道。”

是的，是的。史蒂夫发出难受的闷哼，为欲望得不到缓解而变得焦躁。他发自内心地想要索尔，想要他带给自己的疼痛和甜蜜，“……给我。求你了。”灼人的热度从对方的身上传过来，史蒂夫甚至希望这一刻永远不要停止。

索尔反复揉弄那个隐秘的穴口，动作有些粗鲁地、试探着往内部入侵。他尊重史蒂夫，但又想要干他、把他操开、让他为自己呻吟。他想要对方意识到自己的存在。热水顺着史蒂夫双股之间的凹陷滑过穴口，因为扩张的动作渗进甬道。没有经验、也没有可以润滑的工具，史蒂夫沉浸在属于索尔的味道里，慢慢适应那种陌生的感觉。“啊……”史蒂夫扭动身子，让男人的手指进入得更深。

索尔的指头在甬道里轻轻搅弄：那儿开始为他变得湿软，但仍然紧窒得要命。敏感的肠壁吸吮着他的指头，这感觉让男人着迷。“队长……”索尔咬住他的耳廓，舌尖顺着耳朵的轮廓舔了一圈。队长，他又叫了一遍，情不自禁。

这个平日里充满尊重意味的称呼此刻却让史蒂夫浑身一颤，他倒吸一口气，阴茎可怜兮兮地在腿间弹跳了一下，“不……等、等一下——”索尔宽厚的手掌握住那儿加以刺激，用力摩擦起来。天啊，这感觉让他头皮发麻，史蒂夫觉得自己马上就能射出来。

“不要对我说不，队长。”他用力揉捏史蒂夫胸前的肌肉——那儿因为情欲而变得更加柔软，挺立起来的乳尖在他的掌心里情色地摩擦着，“你可以要求更多——”

叫我史蒂夫，他哀求道，叫我的名字。“对我粗暴点、没关系……”史蒂夫低喘着，“……给我，索尔。”史蒂夫几乎要被情欲折磨得渗出泪水，他想要索尔就这么插进来、用力干他，如果疼痛就最好不过了：那让他感觉到这一刻是现实的……他还活着，在索尔的怀抱里。

得到允许后，索尔粗热的阴茎慢慢顶入那个湿润的甬道。他握紧史蒂夫柔软的腰身、紧紧卡住那儿，一寸一寸地往里面探进。史蒂夫的体内又湿又软，紧紧包裹着索尔的性器。

“啊……索尔……”史蒂夫呼出一口热气，双腿不住地打颤，“……啊！”他感觉到疼痛，让他梦寐以求的疼痛，那股压迫感让他根本站不稳，只能靠索尔手臂的力量支撑住自己。史蒂夫后背美丽的肌肉线条因为喘息而剧烈起伏，索尔低下头、着迷地亲吻他的肩胛骨，下腹却凶狠地往上顶弄，毫不留情地干进史蒂夫的身体里。

“感受我，史蒂夫……”他用手掌按压着史蒂夫的下腹，“……我在你的身体里。”

我在你的……灵魂里。

索尔抬手关掉了热水。原本淅淅沥沥的水滴声消失在他们的耳边，史蒂夫只能听见自己和索尔的粗喘、还有肉体碰撞的啪啪声。男人的声音是如此迷人，浑厚而性感，索尔不断呢喃着自己的名字，那股温柔又充满野性的魅力让史蒂夫沉溺其中。史蒂夫被索尔抱在怀里，他的后背贴住索尔结实强壮的肌肉，男人粗热的阴茎与敏感的内壁摩擦起来，强烈的快感令他们全身的皮肤都为之战栗。

“求你——求你——索尔——”

他觉得自己整个被撞散了。灭顶的快感在累积中慢慢吞掉了史蒂夫的理智。索尔肆无忌惮地操他、用粗热的阴茎戳进他的身体里，就像一头野兽，那股快感甚至入侵了他的灵魂。该死的，他爱极了这种感受。他为之疯狂。

史蒂夫很快便在反复的刺激中到达了高潮。突然收缩的肠壁让索尔发出低吼，男人更用力地顶弄他。穴口被撑到极致、整个甬道塞得满满的，完全被撑开的感觉让史蒂夫几乎尖叫出声。他快要疯了。索尔最后重重地挺入了几下、才在史蒂夫的体内射了出来。被热液灌满的感受让他的下腹一阵痉挛，史蒂夫往后倒在索尔的怀里，大口大口地喘气，像打了一场难熬的仗。

见鬼，他想，这感觉让他食髓知味。

他们的金发湿漉漉地、纠缠在一起。史蒂夫转过身来，和他再次接吻。那个亲吻少了些情欲的味道，带着索尔的气息，有些意料之外的柔软。

“上帝啊……”史蒂夫把头埋在索尔的肩窝处，闷声道，“我们——”他说不下去了，他找不到合适的词语去形容这一场‘意外’的交缠。如果可以让他死在索尔的怀抱里、而不是那些噩梦般的预言所说的地方，史蒂夫心甘情愿。

“我们。”索尔重复了一遍这个词语。你不是一个人在战斗，他说。

史蒂夫笑了起来，“我们。”

他们十指紧扣，任由灵魂和身体在这一刻放松下来、投入对方的怀抱里。史蒂夫知道，有光的地方、阴影也会随之存在。但他现在不再害怕了，方才仍残留在幻境里的迷茫已经被索尔的体温所驱散。

史蒂夫想，他总是站在队伍的最前面、领导着身后的人，但正因为知道自己背后有着值得信任和托付生命的他们，自己才能够一往无前。无论是谁，都是无可替代的存在。

他把索尔的手按在自己的胸膛上，感受着男人掌心的温热：索尔在这儿。他们都在这儿。那儿平稳的心跳让两人都平静下来。

我们。

顷刻后，他露出了释然的表情。

 

 

【END】

 

 


End file.
